dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chizu
Chizu is a Saiyan halfbreed from Earth and an avid member of the Dragon Fighters. She is the younger sister of Riku wife of Sadala Saiyan Salla, and mother of Cero. Founding member of the Dragon Fighters, Chizu is a highly adored personality across the Earth for her deeds. Personality Chizu is a caring and compassionate person, opting to help those in need. She cares for the wellbeing of all she meets, friend and foe alike. This is clearly shown when she persuades Goku, Riku and Tora to help her find the Dragon Balls in order to wish back the soldiers ordered to kill them simply because they were just doing their jobs. This desire to help those in need pushes her to go above and beyond to make sure she does. However, her desire to help often lands her and her friends in sticky situations. Along with her compassion for all, Chizu is also very forgiving; being able to befriend some of her most dangerous adversaries. These traits make most consider her motherly, much to her dismay. Despite her caring side, Chizu has a fiery temper that can be unleashed if provoked. When angry, Chizu frightens even her physically stronger allies. This nasty temper often puts her at odds with her brother, Riku, whose pranks often put him on her bad side. However, she will pull a prank on her brother when she feels it's appropriate. Chizu can also be manipulative when she wants something; guilting people into doing what she needs them to do or using her femenine charms. Chizu is a stickler, greatly contrasting with her brother's rebelous nature. She is consantly scolding Riku for his perversions, mostly with violence. Chizu is easily flustered when complimented by a man. Relationships Riku Riku is Chizu’s brother and partner in crime. She often assists him in pranks and is usually getting in trouble with him. They trained together a lot and had come up with a plethora of team attacks. As she gets older though, she gains a sense of independence and starts to function on her own, even becoming like an older sister to him since he lacks the maturity to guide himself at times. They are very close, and Chizu has even shared secrets with him that nobody else has known about, something that deeply annoys Salla. Goku jr. Chizu and Goku Jr. knew each other since they were children. She is extremely kind to him and considers him to be her,”younger brother,” even though they are cousins. She is one of his biggest motivators and has kept him going at times when he thought he should quit martial arts. Tora Chizu met Tora when he was transferred from his home planet to earth to train with the dragon fighters. While Riku was at first threatened by Tora, Chizu received him with open arms asking him multiple questions about his past and what he likes to eat. Although initially uncomfortable by her undying hospitality, Tora opened up to her too and considers her very close family. Salla Chizu met Salla when the dragon Fighters were searching for the dragon balls. He was very cold to her at first showing little care if she were killed on the battlefield. But after saving his life, Salla began to warm up to her. Chizu considers Salla a challenge and, to the disagreements of others, continues to befriend him. =Riku= Abilities Kamehameha A powerful wave of ki energy emitted through the hands after saying its namesake. Destructo disc A disc of energy that can cut through nearly anything. Cloud cannon A wave of energy surrounds the user’s hands and, when the user pushes their hands forward, a white wave appears disintegrating anything the user touches. Transformations Super saiyan Chizu unlocked this form while training with Riku Super saiyan 2 (Friendship) Rage Super Saiyan A super saiyan form unique to Chizu, it occurs when she is overwhelmed with anger and transforms into a super saiyan with a glowing purple aura. It multiplies her strength, speed, and endurance so much that it rivals super saiyan god in effectiveness. Appearance Chizu has fair skin, black eyes, and black hair that she often ties into a ponytail. While training with Pan for the World Tournament, she wore a red gi top and yellow undershirt that showed of her midriff. She also wore red pants that were tied with a blue sash along with blue wristbands and black shoes. After training with Majuub, she wears a red gi shirt with a black undershirt and a blue sash. She wears red shorts a black, skin-tight stockings with black shoes. She has a red cape that hangs at her waist. Chizu wears a yellow ribbon in her hair with a red bow. On occasions, Chizu wore a traditional orange Turtle School gi with a blue undershirt, obi, wristbands, and boots. When not training, Chizu wears a loose yellow shirt that shows her shoulders, a pink and white striped tank top, jean shorts, black knee-high socks and brown boots. During her time on Sadala as a rebel, Chizu wore several types of Battle Armor. The one she wore the most was an RIT type suit with shoulder and thigh guards. Chizu wore a longsleeved, blue jumpsuit underneath and white boots. At some points in time, she'd abandon the armor completely and wear solely the jumpsuit. History Early Life Chizu was born a year after her brother, Riku. Although she wasn't pressured to train, still was an incredible fighter and shown tremendous power. It was said numerous times that she was able to beat both Riku and Goku Jr when they were younger. Tyranny of Lord Yao After a few weeks of training with her brother and cousins, Pan informs them that King Yao is rampaging and has gotten stronger than ever. Wanting to test their strength, they go off to find the Demon King. As they landed in the northern side of Mount Paozu, they see Yao terrorizing a village. Goku Jr quickly jumps into action and kicks him in the face. After regaining his balance, Yao transforms his arm into a sword and attacks Goku Jr. Chi-Zu, who was absolutely worried, told Tora and Riku to help him. All three flew up to help their cousin, with Tora firing a Kamehameha, Chi-Zu a Masenko, and Riku Special Beam Cannon. When they all hit Yao , he flew back into a mountain. Thinking they've won, Chi-Zu begins to cheer, until Tora ensures her that he's still alive. Yao then bursts from the rubble and fires his arm cannon at the Saiyans, who quickly dodged. Immediately they all turn Super Saiyan and attack the Demon King. But, as they tried to land punches on him, he blocks every last one of them. He then transforms his arm into a mace and bashes Riku and Tora into a mountain, smashes Goku Jr to the ground and kicks Chi-Zu into a boulder. As she, Tora and Riku unconscious, Goku Jr turns Super Saiyan 2 and kills Yao with a kamehameha. After they all regained consciousness, he quickly converts to his base form and lies saying that Yao fell into a lava pit. Riku then makes the realization that they just saved the world from destruction, making them the New Z Fighters. Attack of Kuriza A couple of weeks after the defeat of King Yao, the Saiyan quartet decides to go back to training. But their training is put on halt when they feel a massive power heading for Earth. They quickly head towards Gizzard Wasteland, where they found a space ship similar to Frieza's. Suddenly, a wave of soldiers pour out of the ship and attack the Sons. They quickly dispose of the soldiers and happily thanking them for the warm up. Kuriza then steps out of the ship and congratulates them for beating his soldiers. He then sees Tora and sarcastically asks how Ryun was. As the others were confused, Tora explains how Kuriza is the heir of the Cold family and how he and Ryun was kidnapped and how they escaped. Kuriza then attacks Goku Jr with his tail, sending him flying. Chi-Zu, Riku and Tora attack Kuriza, who dodges every attack. Goku Jr then gets back up and uses his Kaio-Ken and kicks him in the face, sending him flying. Stopping in midair, Kuriza then send a barrage of ki blasts at the Sons. Frantically trying to dodges the blasts, Goku Jr and the others use the After Image Technique to confuse him. Frustrated, Kuriza charged at them with a Destructo Disc, which multiplied by x12. As they dodged the discs, Kuriza got even more frustrated. Angry, he transforms into his final form. Sensing that he had surpassed their power, all 4 Sons transforms into Super Saiyans. As they attacked Kuriza, he easily dodges and blocks them. Soon, he starts thrashing them around, badly injuring them. Thinking it was their last hope, Goku Jr gathers energy for the Spirit Bomb while Riku, Chi-Zu and Tora stall Kuriza. As they continued to fight, Chi-Zu sees that the Spirit Bomb would take to long and tells Goku Jr to convert the energy into a Power Ball so she and Riku transform into Great Apes. Goku Jr and Tora become surprised at the decision, knowing that neither have experience with the form. After a few more minutes, Goku finishes the Spirit Bomb and fires it at Kuriza. After the dust cleared, Kuriza angrily shoots Tora with a Death Beam. He also tries to shoot Goku Jr, only for him to use his remaining power to block it with a kamehameha. Kuriza then fires another one, which is blocked by Ryun, who then slices Kuriza in lightning speed and finishes him with a kamehameha. Meeting the Briefs After given a Senzu Bean, Chi-Zu persuades Goku Jr, Riku and Tora to help her gather the drago balls to wish the killed soldiers back. Returning to the Son residence, they retrieve the 4 star dragon balls and the Dragon Radar. After Goku Jr and Riku retrieve two dragon balls, Chi-Zu goes to a jungle to find one. Soon, she was getting close to it, but a teenager by the name of SVX, grabs it before she can. Determined to revive the soldiers, she ordered him to give her the dragon ball. Seeing her tail, SVX implies that she is of Saiyan blood and tells her he was too and flies away. Quickly following him, Chi-Zu uses the Solar Flare technique. As SVX drops the dragon ball, she swoops down, catches it and flies away. Soon, she finds herself in a desert, where SVX is as well. As they race to the dragon ball, Chi-Zu asked him what he wanted it for. He tells her it's not her business. He then grabs the dragon ball and flew away in lightning speed. Regrouping with Riku, Goku Jr and Tora, Chi-Zu sees that the dragon balls are heading for a certain location. Quickly setting out for the dragon balls, Goku Jr and the others find Asper, Sharotto, and SVX with the dragon balls they have. Chi-Zu then threatens them to give them their Dragon Balls. Soon the Briefs attack the Sons, showing off their immense strength. While the Saiyans were battling, Vegeta Jr summoned Shenron, which Tora saw. Chi-Zu also and told Tora to stop him, only for him to refuse. After Vegeta Jr's wish of opening the cave was granted, Chi-Zu was surprised to see Majuub walk out.SVX explained that they needed the training gear inside, and asked them if they wanted to battle again, after training for a year. Riku was about to accept. but Chi-Zu pointed out that they didn't have anyone to train under. Majuub spoke up and offers to train them. Soon the two parties began to train. Training and The Attack of Gigabyte After a year of training, Chi-Zu, Riku, and Tora wait for the Briefs and Goku Jr to arrive. Soon, the Briefs show up waiting for a battle, disappointed that only Riku and Chi-Zu were ready to fight. Chi-Zu assures them that Goku Jr would arrive soon. Impatient, the Saiyan trio attacks Riku and Chi-Zu with full force. After being tossed around, Chi-Zu and the other Saiyans sense an enormous power. Halting their battle, the Saiyans go to the location of the power. There they find Gigabyte and the Doctor Gero clone. Gigabyte then reveals herself as a survived Cell Jr and has come for revenge. Suddenly Vegeta Jr and Redick arrive, ready to fight the new threat. Soon the now bigger New Z Fighters begin to fight Gigabyte. Category:Half Breed Saiyan Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000 Category:Characters with saiyan blood